Valcore 'Bereden' MacKay
'Short Bio' Valcore MacKay is the son of Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. After the accidental deaths of his parents when he was 10, he ran away and began his life as a Mercenary. He is believed to be about 28 currently. He has black loose hair and wears a dark brown ranger outfit. He is most commonly found in the Cathedral District or The Park. On rare occasions you will find him in Old Town, quarelling with the Valorwind Regiment. He is about 5'9, very fast, and considered dangerous when armed with the right weapons. Some have seeked him out to 'take care of' people. He is currently in The House of Grey and has a personal hatred for Valorwind. Some know him by the name of 'Shalak', his middle name. Early History 'Early Years' Valcore was the second son of Crofin and Jennifer Mackay, a wealthy couple that lived in Hillsbrad. Crofin often practiced magic, and was at Dalaran a lot, studying. Leaving Jennifer to the children. They had 4 children: 3 boys and 1 girl. Greag, the oldest, was a natural born leader and used common sense. Valcore, the second oldest, was the smart-aleck of the family and the most-often to get into trouble. Dreazor, The second youngest, was interested in politics and got along very well with Greag. He showed promises of becoming a Archmage someday. Valorie, the youngest and the only girl, tended to follow along Valcore. She was interested in all of his activities and wanted to be just like him. Valcore and Valorie often clashed with Dreazor and Greag. Life was all well for the family... So far. 'The Accident' One day, Crofin was practicing a very difficult spell in his study. Jennifer came to watch him and to make sure he didn't get hurt. Valcore and his siblings were eating lunch when all of a sudden they heard a -BOOM- upstairs. They all ran up the stairs and into the study. They saw their father trying to contain a very powerful magic orb, and suddenly there was another boom. Greag quickly shut the door just in time, and opened it again slowly. There, the brothers and sister saw the two corpses of their parents. Mercenary 'Life beginning as a Mercenary' The 4 were devastated after their parents death. They were sent to Southshore to live with their uncle. Valcore couldn't take all of his Uncle's rueles and beatings on him, and eventually ran away from home. Later while travelling along a rarely-used trai, Valcore was mugged by a bandit. While the bandit was peering over Valcore, thrown on the ground, Valcore quickly kicked the bandit in the stomach. The bandit backed away, stunned, and dropped his dagger. Valcore quickly picked it up and stabbed the man repeatedly for three hours. Valcore took the Bandit's possesions, and left the bloodied body in the middle of the path. It is said Valcore did not even look back. = 'The Third War' When tale came of Orcs escaping from their internment camps, Valcore was hired to track them down along with other rangers and mercenaries. Valcore actually did come across a orc, but it was a child. Valcore decided he would not kill it out of pity for the orc child. He let it go and quickly quit his task. Valcore was in Brill when he heard the yells and screams come from The Capital City. Valcore quickly fled to Southshore. There he found his brother Dreazor, a noble of Southshore. Dreazor reluctantly let Valcore stay with him untill him and Valcore got into a confrontation. It left Dreazor with two bruises on his face while Valcore walked away with not a scratch on him. Valcore stole his brother's horse, and rode to Ironforge and waited the war out. 'The Deeprun Tram' When the Deeprun Tram was finally built, Valcore went to Stormwind City, and was fascinated by it. He quickly moved out of Ironforge and into Stormwind. 'Valorwind Regiment Days' Valcore enlisted in Valorwind Regiment, and was instantly accepted into their ranks. Valcore had a bad first day. He was yelled at for getting the three V's wrong, and there was a miscommunication between the Stormwind Gaurds led him into being the rat of Valorwind. Valcore tried to make amends for the past few days, being nice and respectful, but Valorwind simply spat on him. One day a battalion of Valorwind soldiers was tasked with finding one of their officers in the Badlands. They found him, but Valcore's horse had died on him by the time they found the officer. While Valcore tended to his dead horse, Valorwind simply left him and secretly took his pack. For days Valcore wandered the Badlands, untill he finally found Thelsamar, the dwarven colony in Loch Modan. He quickly went to Stormwind, still i his beaten and ragged Valorwind armor. He went to one of the officers, asked for a comm, and said into it,"I quit." and broke the comm right in front of the officer's face. Valcore left his ragged tabard on the doorstep of Valorwind's Headquarters. And never looked back. 'Scarlet Crusader' Valcore stayed away from Valorwind at all costs, and eventualy went to lie back in Hillsbrad. He finally returned to Stormwind, and out of sheer blindness and stupidity, enlisted in The Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd. While in their ranks, Valcore had more attempts at his life then ever before. He got his famous scar on his forehead by a dwarf swinging at him with an axe simply because he was tending to a fellow soldier. Valcore was quickly reassigned to the Scarlet Monastery after almost breaking all hell loose on a officer for insulting him about his injury on his head. One day Valcore was in Hillsbrad when he was suddenly captured by Blood Elves and taken back to Quel'Thalas. Valcore tried to communicate to the rest of the Vangaurd that he was in trouble, but noone responded. 'Captivity' For two months the Blood Elves kept Valcore hostage untill he finally escaped. Valcore took off his Scarlet Uniform, and found a Ranger Outfit quickly. Valcore made his way back to Stormwind to give the Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd a piece of his mind, only to find out that it had been disbanded. 'House of Grey and Life Today' Valcore recently joined The House of Grey, being the first one to pass their 'test'. Valcore knew he had found the right place. He helps around mostly and is known to be a important character in the House. He can often be found around Stormwind, wandering around bored. He senses that something big will happen to him and The House of Grey, and he swears he will be ready for it. Other Stuff Personality Valcore has a somewhat positive perosnality. He laughs a lot and is a smart ass at times. He can be caring and will come to someone's aid, that is if given Valcore likes them, and is known to cause trouble simply for the hell of it. He thinks back about his memories, and wishes he could reverse some of the things he did. "Love" Life Valcore has only had a couple of experiences with with love, once when he was travelling in the Barrens and he came across Helen, a fellow mercenary. The two quickly became friends, and eventually discovered they had a romantic interest for each other. One day a Orc Warlock cast a spell on Helen. While Helen lay on the ground, Valcore quickly slew the orc. Later that night, Valcore was sitting at the fire at their campsite when Helen came behind him and stabbed him on the arm. Valcore quickly saw a changed in her. Her eyes had turned green and she had become a bit more monstorous. Valcore fought bravely, and eventually killed her. In his grief he buried her at a small hill in The Barrens. This hill is rumored to be the Tomb of the Forgotten Warrior. The other time was when he was in the Fifth Scarlet Vanagurd. He became friends with a lot of the soldiers, espicially one Luca Stella. The two became best friends, and were almost about to become Romanticaly Interested before a commander of the Fifth severely beat Luca. Valcore, eventually finding her after she had ran away, tried to comfort her. But she spat in his face and yelled at him to go away. Later that day, Luca charged blindly into a pack of demons, and was brutally slaughtered. Valcore mourned for her for a long time, even during his captivity with Blood Elves. Category:Human Category:Mercenary